What is an American?
by TennisPrincessLucia
Summary: This is a fanfiction I wrote for my english assignment where I had to write my definition about an American. So this is about America going on a journey to find his definition of an American. I hope you like it, it was rushed, I had only four days to do it, so if it seems short or rushed, that's why!


**Information about Hetalia:** Hetalia is a Japanese animated show about the personification of countries, who interact with each other and go on many adventures according to the history of their past. They also have world meetings were they "discuss about problems" happening around the world, much like the United Nations. The characters in this story are based off of the personified nations in Hetalia made by Hidekazu Himaruya.

In the white house, an energetic blonde bounced through the hallways when he was stopped by his boss, President Obama. The blonde stared questionably at the president wondering what he could possibly want.

"America, I have work for you, there has been many questions on what people think an American is. I want you ask your associates in the next world meeting about their definitions," ordered the President.

"But, dude, we know what they are going to say, they're going to say I am the hero," exclaimed America in disbelief about what his boss was asking of him.

President Obama shook his head in annoyance and replied, "I do not care, America, you will do the assignment, because it is part of your job as the United States to chat with other nations." America grumbled but did not disagree with his boss, he sulked off to go do his work.

After America was finally allowed to go home, he went straight to home and was about to go to bed when he got a text message. The message was from England and it gave America information about their next meeting, which was to happen in two days in New York.

"Wow, I didn't know the old man knew how to text. Well, I guess I should prepare for the meeting, but then again, I am tired and I have two days to prepare," he nonchalantly stated. "Anyways, I am a hero, a little preparation shouldn't take me so long," America yawns as he got ready to go to sleep.

It was the day of the world meeting, the time was 10 minutes after the time it was supposed to start, the reason they could not start was because of a certain blonde hero.

"Darn that America! I knew I should have told the brat an earlier time," cursed England as he was becoming impatient.

The doors burst opened and out came America, walking confidently towards his assigned chair. "Do not fret! The hero has arrived!" exclaimed a joyful American.

"Now that we have everyone present, we can now call this meeting to open," called Germany, "now then, do we have any topics we wish to—"he was interrupted by America waving his arms frantically, "yes America."

America stood up, serious for once in his life, not bothered by the fact all the nations were talking amongst themselves, seemingly not listening to him, "so my boss orders me to ask you a question, so you must answer seriously, even though the answer is obvious! So what is your definition of an American?"

The loud chatter went dead silent as everyone stared at America in disbelief. "Wait, so let's get this straight, America, your boss wants us to answer what an American is?" doubted France as he shook his head.

"Come on, guys! I am serious and you guys should be too. Can you please answer the question? Please, Iggy, can you start?" pouted America as he turned to England, using his puppy dog eyes on him.

England stared at America unamused at his actions, "America, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Iggy? Also it's 'may you…' not 'can you'."

"Ugh, fine, Italy, may you tell us your definition of an American?" asked America, turning to the pasta-loving Italian.

"Huh? Oh, America wants me to tell what an American is? Oh! Ok, um, Americans are not scary people like Englishmen. Oh, and they love pasta and tomatoes just as much as my people and I! Um, I also think Americans are fun people, who love to party all the time!" exclaimed Italy, grinning as he talked about his beloved pasta.

"Thank you, Italy. Iggy, may you answer the question?" asked America, emphasizing "may you" in irritation. England glared at America for the use of his hated nickname.

"Fine, America, I will play along with your game. I think Americans have the exact same personality of their persona, which means they are…" before England got to finish his sentence America interrupted, "heroes? Awesome? Amazing? Fantastic?" England glared and continued, "Obnoxious, stupid, fat, and worst of all they butcher the Queen's language!"

"Hey, that's not nice, Iggy," stated America, seeming hurt, even though he should be used to it by now, it's not the first time they called him these names.

"England-san, I do not think Americans are that bad, they seem to appreciate many different cultures for what they are," defended Japan, causing America to smile at his close friend.

"Right after they stuff their faces with fast foods and disrespect the Chinese culture by cooking that horrible excuse for Chinese food!" yelled China, obviously not agreeing with Japan's statement. He and Japan started to argue in the background about which idea was correct.

"Da, they refuse to become one with Russia. Though, I would not want their lazy, fat people in my country. Become one with Russia, except for America, da? I believe the Americans would ruin my people's believes, with their idiotic politics," added Russia.

America muttered under his breathe, "Not like we'd want to join your communist society." Unfortunately Russia had heard him.

"Oh, and Americans are racists and discriminatory to mistakes made in the pasts," added Russia, glaring at America for his comment.

"Oh, I do not think the American people are that bad, I believe they are misunderstood, though they do eat a lot of junk food when they should be eating my delicious cooking, but what can we do about that? He was raised by Angleterre1, no wonder they are stuck eating unhealthy food," France sort of defended Americans, while insulting both them and England.

"Oh, shut it you frog! My cooking is good, and did not have anything to do with Americans being fat!" England yelled at France, this caused them to start arguing like always.

While all of this was going on, America got tired of hearing the other nations insult his people, so he just left without saying anything to anyone.

"Come on guys, I believe Americans are awesome, though now as awesome as the Awesome Prussia, kesesese2!" Prussia jumped out of his seat to exclaim, though Germany dragged him back down roughly.

"Um, Germany, America left," a very quiet voice said next to Germany, trying to inform him of America's absence. When Germany looked to the voice and saw someone who looked a lot like America.

"America, now is not the time to play games," sighed Germany at the immature nature of America's jokes.

"I am Canada! You know, America's twin, and he left. He left because the of cruel things said, I may not always be happy with him for making people forget about me, but I am his brother, and I do care for him," Canada whisper-shouted to Germany.

Germany could vaguely here the bear Canada was holding ask 'who he was' through all the noise coming from the Nations. "Shut up! You do not need to answer the question no more because America has already left, you have hurt him by insulting his people, now I want you to think of what you did and apologize to America next meeting. Italy, Prussia, and Japan do not need to apologize seeing as they did not insult him at all! Anyways, meeting adjourned! Next meeting is going to be held here next week, at the same time." Germany turned to 'America's look-a-like', "um, I forgot your name, but can you text America the information of the next meeting?"

Canada didn't even look annoyed, he just sighed and replied, "I am Canada, and sure I am glad to tell him, it's probably best for me to do it."

America rushed through the halls of the white house to his boss's office. "Hey man, here, the list of the nations' definition an American, I hope you like them, they are mostly insults!"

The President read the list frowning and shaking his head, "I can't believe they said such things. Ok, I have another assignment for you. In the next meeting, you tell them your definition of Americans, and it cannot be that you are the heroes this world needs, it needs to be more deeper, now leave I have more pressing matters at hand." He pushed America out of the door and slammed the door behind him.

"He must be mad at the list. Anyways, what is my definition of an American? I don't know. Huh? Oh, I got a message from Canada! What! Next meeting is next week, that's too short! Well, I better get started," worried America as he paced through the halls of the White House.

America left the White House when he decided it wouldn't give him any definitions of Americans besides that they were the heroes. Instead of going straight home, he went to the park, where he saw many people having fun and laughing. America smiled at this beautiful scene, how his people were free and easygoing.

He decided he wanted to talk to one of his younger citizens to see what they think and American is. He went up to an eight year old girl, he asked her, "Hello, I wanted to ask you: what do you think is an American?"

"I'm sorry, Mister, but I am not allowed to talked to strangers, but I really want to, can I call my mommy over, maybe she'll let me," replied the little girl, America nodded in response. The little girl motioned for her mother to come over. Her mother saw her hand movement, so she decided to go up to them to make sure her little princess was safe.

"Hello, Madam. I am doing a survey asking people what they think Americans are, do you and you daughter mind answering?" asked America, trying to look innocent enough.

The mother looked reluctant, but was stopped when her daughter used her puppy dog eyes, "I guess it would be fine. Well, I came from the Philippines and life there was bad, I looked to America as a land of the free and a place where I could give my family a better life. I believe people who have that mindset of wanting to risk everything to get everything for their family. I believe Americans are people who are free to think whatever and we don't get discriminated for those views. I believe Americans are lovely people, who have a fighting spirit to move forward in life. If you couldn't tell, I believe there are American out in the world who have never been here, and it's because they have the traits of the American people."

America looked amazed at the mother's answer; he turned to the daughter, not knowing what she would answer.

"I think an American is someone who has the rights given to them and they fight for power for what they think is right! Also I believe an American is someone who believes in their own thoughts not what it forced on them. I believe that they want to have a good life and fight for their freedom!" exclaimed the girl, grinning while looking up to America.

America was dumbfounded by this little girl's knowledge and mature answer. "Wow, both of you have such an awesome view of Americans; thank you for taking your time and answering my question."

America and the family went separate ways and America was left contemplating about what they said. 'An American is not necessarily born or have citizenship here, huh? That's a different view of mine. Maybe that family is right, but that makes them heroes, doesn't it? Wait, I need to ask a few more people, before I can get my answer,' America thought to himself as he went to the gym.

At the gym, America saw this very scrawny guy, whom was trying to bench 95 pounds without a setter. "Hey, want me to be you setter?" asked America, who seemed worried the guy was going to get injured.

"Sure," panted the guy, he seemed grateful for America's help, "this is why I love America, when we need help Americans are willing to help others."

America seemed to stagger at the guy's response. "Oh, and what to you is an American?" He questioned, it was the perfect opportunity to ask the guy the question.

"An American to me? Well, I believe an American is someone with a big heart willing to help people in their time of need. They are also people who are many different ethnicities, but that doesn't get in the way of people's views on each other. We are a diverse culture, heck, some Americans are not even born here, but what makes them Americans are not their citizenship, but their attitude towards America and wanting to fight for people who don't have a voice. They want to fight for the weak when they have no one else to look to. We are not heroes, but we try our hardest to be, because if we aren't the heroes, who will be?" answered the guy very patriotically.

After helping the guy do 10 benches, America left the gym in awe about the guy's answer. He had not thought about it that way, sure he always goes on about how he was the hero, but it was never for those reasons. 'I wonder, can I still say I am the hero, I don't know anymore. However, these people I am questioning are very straightforward. They are really helpful, maybe I should ask more people.'

After America asked many more people, he got the same answers about Americans being people who were either born or have citizenship. 'Ugh, this is not helpful, I'll try to ask one more person and see what they answer.' He asked one more person; however, that person wasn't helpful and gave a general answer about citizenship.

America started to walk home when he bumped into a teenage girl, "oh, sorry, I wasn't looking, are you ok?" asked America as he went to help the teen up.

"It's ok, dude. It was an accident, anyways. We are Americans, after all," smirked the girl, like she knew exactly the troubling thoughts America had.

America's eye went wide open as he stared in shock at the girl he didn't know the name of. "And what is an American to you?" questioned America, hoping to get the right answers he need.

"Oh, come on, America, you don't even know who your people are? Aren't you a bad personification? Think and look deep in your subconscious, you know the answer," taunted the girl as she started to fade away.

"Wait! No, wait! Please answer my question, please, I need to know, I don't know!" yelled America to the fading girl.

"Oh, but you do America," cackled the girl as she disappeared from sight, only think left was her echoing laughter.

"No, please, come back," begged America as he searched for the girl.

He turned right on the street and saw many people doing the pledge of allegiance and on the left, he saw a flashback to the time he fought with England during the revolutionary war. 'What does this mean? I need to know; please I need to know,' thought America, during these thoughts the world went silent when the girl appeared before him.

"America, wake up, and you will see the truth. Wake up right now, and tell those stupid nations what a true American is! Wake up! You have to show them that they are wrong, and that they should be sorry for disrespecting your people and theirs. Wake up, I know you can control it," the teen said as she was slowing becoming more aggressive and the noise was becoming louder and louder. Slowly the noise was becoming unbearable for America, he closed his eyes shut, wanting everything to disappear.

"America, you know the answer," was the last thing America heard before everything went silent.

America opened his eyes and looked around to find that he was in his room, he sighed in relief, "good, it was just a nightmare."

"Just a nightmare? Rude, I am trying to help you understand!" exclaimed the girl appearing in front of him.

"What am I supposed to understand? Who are you?" questioned a panic America.

"I am your friend, I am trying to help you, unless you actually believe in what those other nations said about your people. Please, you know the truth, think back to when you were a colony and what you fought for, what anyone, who wants to become a citizen here, wants. America, wake up!"

America bolted right up from his bed, panting and sweating. America paused a moment and thought over his weird dream last night; he realized what he had to talk about for his people, he got up and started to work on his presentation.

It was the day of the world meeting, America was nervous and sweaty, he was afraid of being made fun of by the nations. As America entered the meeting room all the nations in the room turned to him and all went up to him to apologize to him.

"Amerique3, I am sorry for insulting your people and culture," apologized France, after he apologize everyone else started to. The room was starting to get noisy with chatter, which irritated Germany.

"Quiet! Everyone take your seats, you have already apologized no need to speak about anything else. Anyways, does anyone have any important…? Yes, America? You wish to say something?" said Germany.

"Yes, so we all know last meeting I asked you your definition of an American. After getting some hateful and mean comments," America looked at the countries who did said things, "my boss asked me to tell you what my definition of an American, and it took some questioning for me to get that answer, because like you I didn't even know the answer. However, now I do have the answer, and I will tell you it. So, if you ask some people for the definition of Americans, they will most likely say being a legal citizen in America. I, however, do not believe that." This response got everyone staring wide eyed at America. "I believe an American is someone who loves the thought of freedom, they want to live their own life away from judgement and discrimination. Americans are people who take risks and do anything for their loved ones, even if it means having to fight for them. Americans don't necessarily live in America, they could be anywhere, and they could be any nationality. I know I always say I am a hero, but I am not, Americans are not, but we try our hardest to be for the weak, for the people who have no voice, who are being suppressed, because Americans believe that if we can't fight for them, who will? American are fighters and diverse. That is my definition of an American, and I do believe, it should be yours, too!" exclaimed America as the nations were too much in shock to react. "Um, guys? Hello? Did my awesome speech break you guys?"

"America, I take it back, apparently, according to you, you have already became one with Russia, da?" teased Russia, breaking everyone else from their trance.

"Russia, I am being serious, it was a good presentation," pouted America as he took his seat next to Russia, sticking out his tongue towards him.

"Well, that was a nice speech, America. Well, let's do our next order of business," Germany started, which he couldn't finish because everything went back to normal, meaning loud arguing, yelling, and crying.

America was very happy the whole time, because finally he understood his people better than he had before.

Translations

France's way of saying England

Prussia's laugh

France way of saying America

 **Ok, Hi, I went on an unannounced hiatus. I suffer from a mental disease that makes it hard for me to even care to write, but I do try, so this is a sorry present for you guys. This was a story I had to write for English, and since it was technically fanfiction, I am posting it on here, for your viewing pleasures! There are some grammatical errors, sorry!**


End file.
